


Focus on Me

by moonlightnish



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnish/pseuds/moonlightnish
Summary: Watching movies together isn't something Emu and Parad do. And the reason is very obvious.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Focus on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Very minimal editing because this random scene wouldn't leave my head.

Watching movies together isn't something Emu and Parad do. And the reason is very obvious.

_Parad just can't concentrate_.

Emu watches Parad with fond amusement as the bugster tries his absolute best to watch the movie and not get distracted by _literally_ anything else in the room.

After about 10 minutes of pointless struggle, Emu finally switches off the movie.

"It's alright. You don't have to force yourself to watch it, Parad."

"Wha- what? No, no I can watch," Parad tries to protest.

_‘It’s so cute when he tries so hard. But there’s no need for that’_ Emu thinks to himself.

"Shhh. It's alright. You don't have to force yourself if you're not interested," Emu silences Parad by placing his finger on the other man's lip. In the most dangerously sweet voice, he continues, "However... if you do want something more interesting, maybe I could suffice?"

There's a playful smirk on Emu's face and Parad finds himself grinning in response.

"Come here you little-" he pulls the human close for a kiss. When they part, there's an equally playful smirk on Parad's face as well.

"Emu… You have my full attention. Now tell me... _What do you want to do?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are incredibly welcomed. They can directed to my tumblr [@moonlightnish](https://moonlightnish.tumblr.com/) as well.


End file.
